


Kidnapped

by starksparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Kidnapping, Torture, Violence, halloween is the perfect day for this stuff, totally based off 3 episodes of criminal minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: You and Theo are kidnapped and forced to come up with a plan to escape.





	1. Kidnapped

"You know, Theo Raeken," You start with a teasing grin. "isn't it a little dangerous to be walking around so late?"

"Not when you've got me." He smirks with his large arm around your shoulder, placing a kiss on the top of your head. "Did you enjoy the movie, baby girl?"

"Of course." You smile wide and look to him with absolute and utter admiration.

It was your one year anniversary and Theo had the idea to take you out to your favorite restaurant and follow that with taking you to the special showing of Scream. The town decided to set up a giant projector in the park with concessions to honor Wes Craven. It was something that you may never get the chance to do again and Theo knew you would love the experience.

"What's waiting at the apartment?" You toss a piece of your leftover candy into your mouth with the question.

"How do you know I have something waiting?" Theo questions, holding out his opposite hand for some of your candy.

"I know you." You giggle, pouring the candy into his hands.

"Guess you'll have to wait and see then." Theo's smirk radiates through the soft streetlights.

An obnoxious whistle comes from behind the two of you, ruining your moment. You want to ignore it but by the way Theo's grip tightens around your shoulders, you know he wants to turn around and confront the bastard who whistled. But, both of you keep walking, now in utter silence, listening to make sure no one follows you.

It's not until you round a corner that you start to hear footsteps, more than just one person. Theo's arm tugs you as close to him as possible, making sure no one could just come up and snatch you or hurt you. But, then three other whistles hit your ears and you knew Theo wasn't going to have any of it.

"Can we help you?" He turns around, facing three men, maybe a good ten to fifteen years older than the two of you.

"Just checking out your lady." One of them says with a horrendous smirk, his eyes looking you up and down.

Theo moves his arm to drape around your entire front so he can nudge you just behind him. "Yeah, mine." He stares the men down. "We don't want any trouble, so why don't you just go." You grip onto Theo's jacket as the other two men seem to constantly be looking at you.

"Yeah," The one in the middle with well-groomed facial hair says. "can't do that." He gives a smile only Satan himself could produce.

"Raeken, right?" The middle man says.

Theo lets out a soft breath with a light shake of his head as if to know exactly what was going on. "Yeah."

"Anyone ever tell you what happens when you fuck over the wrong people?" The middle man taunts as the other men close in, you feel them almost breathing down your neck.

"Theo..." Your voice shakes as your heart races with terror. "what's going on?"

"Shh, y/n, it's gonna be okay." Theo tries to reassure you but for once, his confidence falters and you know he isn't so sure.

"Oh come on, Raeken." Middle Man laughs with his head thrown back. "You know that's not true." His stare moves to you. "Your boyfriend here, just got you killed."

Before Theo could try and defend himself or you, two men come from behind and rip you from him. Theo extended his claws and tried to fight them off as you kicked and screamed but before Theo could make a move, one of the men presses a knife to your neck.

"One more move and we'll kill her here." Middle Man, who you now assume is the leader, says with his arms behind his back.

Theo's eyes turn back to green as his fangs and claws retract. He was never one to give in but he knew they were going to kill you in the middle of the sidewalk on a Saturday night if he moved. Sure, he could easily kill them all before any of them touched him but losing you wasn't even worth him trying. Theo's jaw clenches as he looks to you with glossed eyes, distraught and ashamed.

"That's what I thought." Middle Man says, placing a hand on Theo's shoulder. "Now, we're gonna walk calmly to that van down the alley and you're gonna get in and we're not gonna have any issues, that right?"

"Don't hurt her." Theo grits his teeth as his feet shuffle on the pavement.

"Don't worry," Middle Man sighs, waving his other men to come along. The two men hold your shoulders but you weren't about to start running or fighting. You were outnumbered and human, fear-stricken. "Why would we hurt the one thing that'll get you to cooperate?"

"What's this about?" Theo asks as you're lead down an alley where a van was waiting.

"Don't play stupid." Middle Man says with an annoyed tone.

"Look, whatever you want from me, you'll get it. You just have to let her go." Theo tries to reason as the man on your right moves a strand of hair behind your ear. Tears threaten to slip with the gesture because you know it's not innocent. "Touch her again." Theo growls surely only knowing one of them touched you because he's listening to your heartbeat.

"Whatever you morons just did, don't do it again." Middle Man turns and eyes the men on the side of you. "I'll let him kill you." He says before turning back around. "Get in the van." Middle Man demands as he opens the back of the van revealing nothing but open space.

"You've got to be kidding."Theo groans.

"Oh, did you think that was an option?" Middle Man stands tall to Theo, knowing he has the upper hand. "Actually, you're right. Don't want either of you coming up with a plan." He gives Theo a smug smile, locking eyes with him. "Knock them out." His voice is cheery as Theo's eyes widen and shine a vibrant yellow.

The two other men grab Theo but before you can even scream, one of the men walking with you, hits you with the butt of his gun, completely knocking you unconscious, falling limp into the arms the other man.

* * *

Eventually, you come to with your head throbbing and your eyes opening slowly. You're in a poorly lit room that almost looks like a basement of a cabin. You slowly move your head side to side, taking in your surroundings which is when you notice Theo chained against a cage shirtless. It's in that moment everything starts to come back and your vision clears while the throbbing takes a backseat to your wrists. They're handcuffed behind your back, around a large pole that's surely used for the structure of the building.

"Y/n." Theo says, his voice full of relief as his eyes open taking you in. "Are you okay?" He tugs at the chains, as if to be a reflex.

"Uh, yeah I think." You tug your arms but it just makes a clanking sound. "You're bloody." You notice blood streaks below his nose and around his mouth.

"Don't worry about it. I heal." Theo shoulders move in a motion that should have been a shrug.

"What'd they do to you?"

"Listen," Theo starts avoiding your question. "You do whatever they tell you to, okay?"

"What are they gonna make me do?" Your brows furrow as your heart starts picking up pace with building anxiety.

"I don't know." The words are broken as his jaw locks. "You gotta promise me."

"I promise." Your voice stays quiet as you look away from him. "What'd you do?"

"Don't worry about it." He shakes his head with distant eyes.

"Theo." Your eyes scan him quickly as your jaw falls open, hoping he didn't kill anyone.

"You can't know or they'll kill you."

"Ah, look who's finally awake." Middle Man says cheerfully as he climbs down the stairs in the corner. "Now we can have some fun." He walks over to you, big black boots sounding on the pavement. He kneels down, resting his forearms on his knees. You avoid eye contact, even holding your breath so you won't have to deal with the horrendous scent of whiskey and cigars.

"She doesn't know anything, Mike. Let her go." Theo says, almost sounding bored.

Mike chuckles, turning his head to look at Theo. "Come on, Raeken. You know better than anyone, if you want something from someone, all you have to do is get the person they care about most. If I'm not mistaken, you've done it a few times." You shake your head as you remember Theo nearly killing the sheriff just to get to Stiles. "You know and you're still with him?" Mike looks back to you and you only give him a side glance before locking eyes with Theo, trying to keep your face as still as possible. "You must really like him, huh?" Mike taunts but you just keep staring at Theo. "What's it like to be with a killer?" You grit your teeth at the word. Theo was horrible but he's not who he was then. "Answer me!" You jump at the sudden rise in his voice.

"Not like that anymore." You whisper, just barely hanging your head.

A side smirk lays on Mike's face as he looks back to Theo. "You really have her fooled, Raeken." He shakes his head and pushes off his legs. "Uncuff her." He tells one of his minions. "Try anything and we'll cut off one of his fingers." You can't help but scrunch your face at the grotesque thought.

One of the men comes over and uncuffs your hands. You grab your wrists and start rubbing the red ring from the handcuffs. They really wanted to make sure you wouldn't try and escape. A large hand grips your bicep, dragging you to Theo. Up close you're able to see just how hard he's breathing. His veins are more prominent than normal. His eyes reak of sleep and heartbreak. Your heart breaks seeing your boyfriend in this state.

"Here's the deal," Mike says as he walks over with another man carrying a cattle prod and a blow torch. "You're gonna burn him." Mike looks to you and then to Theo. "And you're gonna tell us where your pack is."

Theo rolls his eyes with the shake of his head. Technically, Theo isn't a part of Scott's pack, not yet anyway but these guys must have a good reason for thinking so. Most people don't torture others without a reason, even if it's sick and twisted.

"I'm not burning him." You mumble.

"I'll heal." Theo says as if it were nothing.

Mike laughs. "You're dumber than you look." He shakes his head. "This prod is made with wolfsbane, used to brand werewolves."

You nod once, knowing exactly what this about. "You're hunters." You look up to Mike and he nods.

"Of course, how else would we know any of this?"

"Well, I know and I'm not supernatural or a hunter." You quickly retort which grants you a quick glare from Theo.

"Oh, you're gonna be a smartass now." Mike's brows raise with disapproval.

"If you're going to set yourself up for a smartass remark, I might as well make it." Just as you finish the last word, Mike's large hand smacks your face, your head snapping to the right with the impact. You raise your hand to your cheek, feeling the warm flesh that was flushed red. Theo struggled against his chains more than pissed off you were just hit.

"Leave her alone!" Theo's growl booms through your ears.

"If she keeps her mouth shut, won't happen again." Mike glares at Theo but his face loosens when he looks back to you. "Sorry about that," He pushes a strand of hair behind your ear as you stop rubbing your cheek. "but you can't just smart off like that." He cooes and hands you the prod. "Now, burn him." His face hardens again and you look at the end of the prod where it's glowing orange and yellow.

"Why?" You furrow your eyebrows, trying to stall.

"You'll see. Do it." He grips the back of your neck sending a wave of shocking pain down your spine.

The bravery you had just seconds prior seemed to just slip away. You're stuck holding a scolding metal rod just inches away from Theo's sculpted stomach. You understood why they removed his shirt. You understood why they decided to chain him up to a wired wall and you to a pole. Watch each other suffer is one of the worst forms of torture, second only to making each other inflect the torture. These hunters were more than just hunters. They're sadists, psychopaths. Absolutely disgusting excuses for humans.

"This is getting annoying." Mike pulls out a pistol and holds it Theo's head, not releasing the back of your neck. "Do it, or I shoot him. Can't heal from that last time I checked."

"I-I-" You stutter, looking at the end of the prod that's still glowing orange.

"Y/n, do it. I've literally been to hell, this won't be that bad." Theo's face is stern as his jaw locks in anticipation for the burning to start.

You wince and close your eyes, pressing the prod against his stomach. Theo screams in pain as the scent of burning flesh fills your nose. You pull away, just wanting him to stop screaming.

"Nope!" Mike yells putting the gun down and pushing you against Theo again. "Keep it on him until I say stop."

"Please pass out," You start saying with closed eyes, trying not to cry, not to focus on Theo's pain. "Please pass out, please pass out, please pass the fuck out." You let out a sob that's barely heard over Theo's agonizing cries and his chains rattling against the wire. "I don't wanna do this!" You finally turn your head, squinting your eyes at Theo. His screams start calming down, coming to a complete stop as his head hangs and his body goes limp. "Theo?" Your lip quivers as you stare at him, hoping he's just passed out from the pain.

"Cuff her again. We'll start again when he wakes up." Mike says taking the cattle prod from your hands. "You did good, sweetheart." Mike gives you a creepy smile before walking off.

The two men left behind drag you back to the pole and handcuff you. You didn't try to get away from them, fight them, nothing. You couldn't do anything. You just burned your boyfriend to the point where he actually passed out from the pain. If he lives, you knew it would scar. Chimera or not, the wolfsbane is going to make sure it scars and now he'll always see it.

* * *

Once you finally got used to the lingering smell of Theo's burnt skin, you able to really stare him. The scar on his stomach was a decorative C, probably the surname of the hunting clan's founders. It's large and cauterized. Even though you were forced to do it, a part of you thinks that if you both get out of it alive, he'll blame you for it. Theo's chest starts moving faster as a soft groan leaves his lips and you can't help but let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Fuck." Theo groans, barely lifting his head and you can't tell if he's just too weak to lift it all the way or if he's looking at his stomach. "Ow." His eyes catch yours and they're a deep green. You expected him to wake up with glowing yellow orbs and a scowl ready to kill but this was a look of defeat.

"I'm so sorry." You whine as tears start to drip from the corners of your eyes.

"Don't." Theo shakes his head and finally holds it upright. "This is my fault, not yours."

"What happened?" You ask softly.

"Remember when I went to Montana a few months ago?" Theo asks with heavy breaths. You nod once remembering him being gone a few weeks. You were lonely while he was away which you found quite strange since you were never the clingy type but you missed Theo more than anything. "Got wind some hunters going after a pack. I went to help them. That's why Scott left, Liam, Malia, and Peter. Derek only stayed to make sure the rest of you weren't hunted down in case something went south." Theo's voice croaks as he continues to talk. "This hunter had me pinned. I guess my, uh, I thought I could handle it myself and went out alone. But, this hunter, brought his five-year-old daughter with him. What fucking person does that? Bring your five-year-old to fucking work, in the cross-fire to get killed." Theo growls as his fist close in anger. "She got scared and started running off." Theo stops talking as the thoughts seem to completely cloud his mind.

"Theo, what did you do?"

"I ran, alright?" He grits his teeth, clearly unpleased with his actions. "I ran because I wasn't going to kill this girl's dad right in front of her. But, when I did that," Theo licks his lips with remorse. "He started shooting. I dodged one of his bullets and," He looks to the ground as your heart seems to know exactly what the rest of his story is going to be. "She was right there." He shakes his head and looks to you with the saddest puppy eyes you've ever seen. "She was dead almost instantly. I heard her heart stop." His eyes squint as if he could hear it all over again. "So, that, that made me stop right there and he came after me so fast, I just, I just, I didn't have a choice but to kill him after that."

"Does Scott know?"

"Yeah," He nods. "He wasn't happy but, he knew about these hunters and wasn't surprised one had a kid out there but he warned me. He warned me that they might come here for revenge but it's been months. I thought we were okay."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because, y/n, the last thing I want to do is come home and tell my girlfriend I killed a fucking kid. Risk you thinking I've fallen back into who I was before-" He stops himself from finishing his sentence as his frustration seems to grow.

"You can tell me anything." You bite your lip and move your stare back to his branded stomach.

"Working on it."

"What are the odds of us getting out of here alive?" You ask the daunting question now that everything seems to just be laid out in front of you.

Theo sighs tugging at the chains on his arm. "What are the odds Lydia had one of her banshee vision things and figured out we need some help?"

"They aren't called banshee visions." You correct him as if it were just a normal conversation. "But, not good and even if she did, she's had to gather the calvary first and then," You stop as you try to figure out how to phrase your next sentence but at this point, you're dehydrated and too tired to care. "Lydia would have to use her banshee powers and Scott and the rest of the pack would just have to sniff us out. So, we should probably come up with a plan ourselves."

"Banshee powers? Sniff us out?" Theo manages a chuckle but quickly winces when his stomach starts to burn from flexing.

"Hey, we've been here for hours. I had to fucking brand you!" Your voice rises with the obvious statement. "I don't care about how I phrase things right now." Theo's face suddenly softens and you can almost see a lightbulb turning on above his head. You cock a brow. "What?"

"Do you have your phone?"

"Uh," You look down and you're still wearing your hoodie but with your hands behind you, you can't reach inside to the zipped pocket to check for the phone. "maybe? Why?"

"You have the world's smallest bladder. You peed twice during the movie and you had barely anything to drink. I know you have to go. So, tell them. They're gonna make you brand me again first, but make them take you to the bathroom and text Scott. Lydia. Stiles. Liam. Everyone."

"Start yelling with me then because I suddenly am very aware of how full my bladder is." You give a devilish grin and he starts yelling, looking up to the ceiling.

"We need a bathroom down here!" Theo's voice booms in the basement and you have to admire him for it because you know yelling is causing him pain.

"Hey," You start as footsteps start sounding above you. "You know, I love you."

"Don't start that." He shakes his head as his cheeks turn pink.

"No, I do and hey, no better time to say it than when we might die and you don't have to say it back but I needed to say it because-"

"I love you." He says shyly but happily. Theo rarely ever even tells you he actually has feelings for you. He's more of an actions speak louder than words person so you know when he says his feelings, he's serious. "Shh." He says as a door squeaks open and boots stomp down the stairs.

"Bathroom, huh?" Mike says as he stares you down.

"Yeah," You bite back a smart remark, hoping that will get him to let you go.

"Well, alright but since your lovely boyfriend is awake and seemingly well, let's have another go, shall we?" You look to the ground, half in disbelief Theo knew he was gonna make you do it again and half relieved this plan might work as long as you still have your phone.

The minions uncuff you and you rub your wrists just as you did before. At this point, you were sure you were going to have bruises for weeks from the cuffs. One minion stands you in front of Theo as the other one grabs the blow torch and starts in on the cattle prod with Mike.

"Alright, Raeken, gonna tell us where your pack is hiding out?" Mike asks, his voice coming over the sound of the fire.

"Nope." Theo states with his mouth in a straight line.

"If you tell us, all of this can be over." Mike taunts but you and Theo know he's full of shit.

"Yeah, I tell you and you kill us." Theo retorts, making you send him the same glare he did you when you smarted off.

A creepy smile forms on Mike's face as he seems to find actual pleasure in the torture "You are stubborn as fuck, Raeken, you know that?" He walks over with the metal pole in hand.

"What can I say? Better than being a tortuous prick."

Mike scowls at him, handing you the prod and forcing you to push it against Theo's stomach all in one motion. Theo starts yelling just as he did the first time and you had to look away. You focused your mind on just getting your phone from your pocket and texting your friends. This would be over if you could just do that.

"Okay." Mike says as you quickly drop the prod, taking a look at Theo. Beads of sweat drip from his forehead as his eyes shine a bright yellow but his fangs are still hidden as well his claws. His stomach, on the other hand, is a mess. You knew without a single doubt he'd be dead if he weren't a chimera. "Aaron," Mike nods to one of his minions. "take her to the bathroom. I'm gonna have a little talk with Theo and maybe he'll change his mind."

"Let's go." You drop the prod on the floor as Aaron yanks you with him towards the stairs. You get a look at Theo who's head is hung but he's unfortunately still awake and in pain.

You climb the stairs and are shoved down a hallway, the sound of Theo's agonizing screams coming through the floor. You look behind you to Aaron and he doesn't seem to have a sympathetic bone in his body.

"There. You have two minutes." He shoves you into a door before checking his watch.

You shake your head and enter the bathroom, locking the door quickly. You check your pocket inside of your hoodie and find your phone still almost full of battery. Your eyes water with relief and you immediately create a giant group message to get the text out faster. You explain that you and Theo were kidnapped by the hunters and need help. You vaguely explain the torture and that you didn't think they were going to keep this going for much longer. The text sends and you wipe your eyes, shoving your phone back into your pocket, making sure it was still on silent.

You hurry going to the bathroom and washing your hands just as Aaron starts banging on the door. "I'm coming." You open the door with wet hands.

"Took you long enough." He grabs your hood and pulls you out of the doorway.

"Well, you hold your bladder for twelve hours and I'm sure it'll take you awhile, too." You retort and are slammed against a wall just before the stairs.

"Didn't Mike tell you to not be a smartass?"

"Well, he actually said I shouldn't smart off but never actually called me a smartass." The more remarks you're able to make, the longer you'll be upstairs which means that will give the pack longer to locate you. It's a dangerous way to stall but it's all you have.

Aaron's jaw clenches and his fist collides with your face. You let out a whine in response as your cheek aches. "Smart off again." He grits his teeth and pushes you from the wall towards the stairs.

You walk down the stairs with your hand feeling the blood from the cut that surely only happened because Aaron is wearing a ring. Theo's eyes move to you as you come into view and his green eyes turn vibrant yellow again, this time his fangs extending.

"What'd you do to her?" Theo pulls against his chains at the sight of the small bloody cut.

Mike starts chuckling as he glances at you and back to Theo. "What'd she do?"

"Smarted off." Arron says, shoving you in front of Theo.

"Make this next part way more fun." Mike looks down to you and you try to steady your breath as your stomach turns. They figured out something worse and you were dreading every passing second. "Pin her down." Mike grabs the prod with his words.

Aaron grabs your shoulders and forces you on your stomach. You fight against him but he's twice your size and you were just no match. The other minion helps with the blow torch again.

"Don't!" Theo growls, still tugging against the chains.

"I told you," Mike starts as the sound of the blowtorch comes to a stop. "All you had to do was tell me where your pack is and I won't have to do this." The other guy plants himself on the floor above your head, holding your arms down while Aaron pulls your hoodie and shirt up, revealing your back before pinning your legs down.

"Okay!" Theo yells but Mike is already holding the scorching prod to your back as you let out an ear piercing scream, your arms and legs squirming beneath the two men. Mike pulls it away after a few seconds but the damage was done and you were ready to both throw up and pass out from the pain and smell.

"It's okay." You choke out with tears grazing your face.

"I don't have a pack." Theo starts talking. "They won't let me in." Theo's words are fast.

"Yeah, right." Mike says, sticking you with the prod again as you scream so loud you could swear your vocal chords were being ripped from your throat.

"I swear!" Theo yells with a cracked voice but Mike doesn't let up and before you know it, your voice stops and everything goes black.

* * *

"Y/n, please wake up." Theo says. "Come on, don't you die." Theo's voice cracks with heartbreak. "Wake up!"

"Theo, we gotta get out of here." Scott says, hovering over Theo.

"She has to wake up first." Theo's eyes dart over your motionless body praying to a God he doesn't even believe in that you won't die on him.

"We can carry her. Derek and me, we got her. Liam and Malia," Scott turns to his pack members and they approach him quickly. "help Theo while we get y/n out of here."

"I'm not leaving her!" Theo defends, brushing Liam off of him.

"You're not! You're going up those stairs first!" Scott argues as him and Derek kneel beside you.

"For fuck's sake," Derek groans. "We're never going to get anywhere with you children arguing." Derek extends one of his claws and grazes your skin just enough to leave a mark but not draw blood. You groan in response and everyone just stares. "Hm, that was hard." Derek says with more sarcasm than necessary.

"Ow." You whine as you finally come to.

"You're alive." Theo says almost in disbelief but completely relieved.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months after being kidnapped, you and Theo are dealing with the aftermath

Two months. Two months since that night you were kidnapped. It doesn't feel like two months. Not to you, Theo, not even your friends who helped save you. Your back has healed and scarred but sometimes, you could swear it was still burning like your first night in the hospital. You couldn't see the scar, lucky for you, but you know it's there and that's enough for you to make sure your back is covered at all times. Scott tried to make you feel better about it while you were in the hospital. He said that it would be your reminder that you don't have to have supernatural powers to be a hero. Had you not risked texting your friends, you and Theo would have been killed and those hunters would have found the pack eventually. It helped a little.

All of your friends were actually really great while you were in the hospital. They visited you and there was never a time you were alone, not that you gave any of them much choice. You found being alone difficult. Scary. They knew that without you ever having to say it. Of course, the werewolves could smell the fear on you but Lydia, Stiles, Mason, they all knew without asking.

But, then there was Theo. The first night, he went to Deaton after you were admitted into the hospital. He was more than reluctant but Scott and Liam convinced him he'd be no help to you if he didn't let Deaton check the burn that was already scarring. When he came back, he was glued to the seat in your room. He barely slept. Instead, he kept his ears focused on your breathing and got the nurse every time just before you woke up, knowing you were going to be in pain when your breathing would become pitched. He made it his own personal mission to make sure nothing else happened to you.

However, when the next day came around, you couldn't help but look at him differently. You knew the story because he told you the story and you knew that those hunters would have come after Scott's pack and you probably would have been hurt or killed anyway but a tiny part of you, just enough of you, blamed Theo and he knew it. He could smell it on you, your heart rate was different around him. So, after your first few days in the hospital, Theo left you in the care of your friends, decided you were better off without him for awhile and you hated yourself for it but you agreed.

Now, you're standing in Stiles and Lydia's spare room, your bags packed by your feet. You didn't feel safe going home when the hospital had first released you even though Theo and Liam put an extra four locks on your door after getting the okay from your landlord. You figured the safest place would be at a human's house featuring a banshee.

"Ready?" Stiles asks, leaning against his doorframe.

You jumped with the sudden question. "Uh, yeah." You face him and catch your breath as your heart beats against your chest.

Stiles eyes you and rests his head against the wooden frame. "You know, I hate him, but your apartment is probably your safest bet now. Chimera, deadbolt locks, even got motion sensor nightlights now." His mouth tugs into a soft smirk with the mention of the nightlights.

"I know." You nod, forcing a smile.

Stiles sighs at his failed attempt to lighten your mood. "Look, y/n," Stiles starts as he walks into the room, picking your bag up from the floor. "it's okay to be freaked out. That shit they made you do, what they did to you," His brows furrow as his lips are pursed, his face contorted with disdain. "it's fucked up. But, it's okay to be freaked out and scared. Did you know right after The Wild Hunt I'd have panic attacks if the wind started picking up? Or after I got possessed, I'd start having anxiety with random things. Ya know, reading, sleeping, uh entering certain rooms even. Some shit, it fucks you up but," He licks his bottom lip and places a soft hand on your shoulder, a gesture three months prior you would have brushed off with an eye roll. "the only way to keep going, let yourself freak out, panic, scream or whatever over these things because it's okay."

"Thanks, Stiles." You give him a genuine smile as he pulls you into a friendly hug.

"Yeah, don't mention it." He shrugs once releasing you from the hug.

You and Stiles meet Lydia in the jeep for a short car ride to your apartment. Stiles and Lydia live in an apartment complex only a few minutes from yours and Theo's. It's been nice a good portion of the time. You and Stiles might not be close but you and Lydia bonded while Stiles was away and the war with the hunters was going on. It was nice to have her close by.

Your body felt uneasy as you sat in the back of jeep, watching the street lights. The smallest things triggered your new anxiety disorder. The doctor told you it was a part of the PTSD and you'd have to learn to cope with it. You haven't. You never even leave the house at night. That night ruined a piece of you.

Stiles pulls into the parking lot of your apartment building and grabs your bags while Lydia locks her arm with yours. The three of you make your way up to the third floor and go to the second door on the right. Before any of you could knock, the door creaks open and Theo is standing there with soft eyes and a graceful smile.

"Hey." He says with a deep breath, his eyes falling on you.

"Hey." You nod and give him a soft smile.

"Uh, right." Theo nods and opens the door after a painful thirty seconds of staring.

It was strange seeing him again. He texted you every single day and you responded once or twice but that's been it. It's simply been too hard to talk to him but now you're going back to living with him. Theo promised he'd take the couch if you wanted or would even allow you to have the apartment to yourself, make Liam come and stay until you were ready for Theo to come back. But, you didn't want Theo out of a home. This was his apartment, too and you needed to start getting back into your routine.

"I, uh, I cleaned the sheets and everything. And washed the dirty clothes and I put them away. I don't know," Theo starts explaining as he takes a bag from Stiles, leading you to your bedroom at the end of the hall. "if I did it right. You were always better at folding clothes." He chuckles shyly as he rubs the back of his neck. Shy Theo is something you only saw when he was really really nervous which was rarely ever. The first time was when he asked you to be his official real, first girlfriend. One he doesn't fuck over and the second time was when he asked you to move in with him. "Okay, uh, I'm gonna, I have food in the oven so I'll let you unpack." He gives you a cornered smile after setting your bag down, exiting the room right after.

"What was that?" Stiles looks at you with a face contorted in confusion.

"Theo." You answer nonchalant, moving to your bag.

"Yeah, but he was nervous." Stiles points out, setting your other bag beside the one on the bed.

"Yeah, he's always really nice. And sweet. And great. You two just hate each other." You raise your brows at Stiles as Lydia elbows Stiles with a scowl.

"He's really turned around." Lydia turns her scowl into a smile of approval as she looks to you.

"Yeah." You smile as you look back to your things, your cheeks turning a soft shade of red.

"Right, well, we're gonna head out. Call if you need anything, okay?" Stiles says as he walks over and gives you a hug.

"Yep, thanks again, guys." You say as you hug Lydia.

Lydia and Stiles make their way out of your apartment, leaving you to your room and Theo in the kitchen. Your room looks just like how you and Theo left it the night you were both taken. Nothing is out of place. It's perfect which means Theo has probably been doing more than just the laundry. He'd been cleaning all night to make sure it was perfect. He could be a huge asshole, but he cared about you more than anything.

"Whatcha making?" You bite your lip as you enter the kitchen.

"Uh, chicken parmesan with corn and mashed potatoes." His face brightens up as he tells you the dinner.

"I  _have_  missed your chicken parm." You giggle as you make your way over to him.

The air between the two of you is full of tension and unsaid words, it's almost hard for the both of you to fill your lungs with air. It's awkward. The two of you don't even know awkward when it comes to each other but now, here you stand. Unable to breathe in a kitchen filled with it.

"I, uh, I missed you." Theo furrows his brows as he takes a drink from his Pepsi can he had rested on the counter.

"I missed you, too." You stare at him but find it hard to make eye contact. Your eyes keep going to his stomach, knowing there's a matching scar right under his shirt, one you put there.

"It's fine." Theo nods and lifts his shirt, revealing the white scar. "Scarred within two days." Theo lightly taps over the scar, his stomach flexing with every tap. "Doesn't hurt." He sends you a toothy smile to which you try to give him a smile but can't. You extent you hand and run your fingers over the scar, Theo observing you. "It's fine, y/n." Theo pulls his shirt down and grabs your wrist. "I promise."

"I just, I did that to you." You look away with scrunched brows.

Theo grabs your face and makes you look at him. "You did it because you had to." His eyes scan over you, making sure you're listening. "They made you do it. Had you not done it, they would have killed you and me right then and there. Okay?"

You nod slowly, biting back a lump that's formed in your throat. "Okay." Theo pulls you into a hug, one that's two months overdue. Your body almost collapses with the much-needed touch of Theo. While this apartment is physically your home, Theo is emotionally your home and being in his arms made you feel safe again, full, comfortable. Completely at home. "You smell good." You mumble against his warm chest.

"What do I smell like?" He chuckles as you look up to him.

"Armani, Tide, and a touch of Big Sexy which means you used my shampoo." You narrow your eyes as a playful smirk starts to tug at your lips.

"I was out of shampoo and wanted to smell like you."

"That's fucking adorable." You let out a genuine laugh, the first genuine laugh since the kidnapping.

"Shut the fuck up." Theo laughs, releasing his grip from you.

"I think you kind of freaked Stiles out, by the way." You move to the fridge and grab your own drink while Theo gets the food from the oven.

"Oh really?" Theo looks to you, seeming to be very pleased with himself.

"Yeah, you were nervous and he seemed very confused."

"It's not hard to confuse him, to be fair." Theo half shrugs and gives you a smug smile before plating your food.

"You're not funny." You say, holding back a laugh knowing Stiles would say the exact same thing about Theo.

"Is that why you're trying not to laugh?" Theo quirks a brow as he brings the plates to the table.

"Maybe." You finally let out a laugh as you grab the already done mashed potatoes and move them to the table.

"Oh, so you know," Theo starts as he brings over the corn and silverware while you take your seat. "I invited Liam, Corey, and Mason over for the night." Theo says as he takes a seat across from you. "I just thought maybe you would feel more comfortable if you had them around, too."

You shake your head as your heart warms with the gesture. "I am fond of them. Thanks."

"And I got you keys for the locks and painted them with your nail polish so you wouldn't get them confused." Theo digs keys from his pocket and slides them over to you. They're on a short lanyard he got you from your fifth date when he took you to see The Story So Far. You were always losing your keys so he took it upon himself to buy you a lanyard and you haven't lost your keys since.

"Thanks, you giant cheeseball." You tease, hanging the lanyard on the back of the chair.

"You love me." Theo wiggles his brows as he takes a bite of his chicken.

"Yeah." You nod and take a bite yourself, your mouth watering with the bite. Theo makes amazing food despite him not being raised with home-cooked meals. "Hey, Theo?" You ask, after taking a bite of the corn. He looks to you with curious eyes. "You bought the wrong corn."

"No, I didn't!" He quickly defends. "I bought the one you always buy!"

"If I check the garbage, I bet that can will say with say 'no salt added'."

Theo's face drops and his head hangs as a guilty smirk and red cheeks tint his face. "Fuck." He looks back to you as you take another bite of the corn. "You're still eating it though." Theo's face turns smug.

"That's because you made it." You bite your lip with a sweet smile.

"Are you trying to be cute?"

"Is it working?" Your smile widens with the question.

"A little bit." Theo scrunches his face before taking another bite of his chicken.

The rest of your dinner went well. The two of you were able to laugh and poke fun at each other while still talking how the past two months had been. Theo told you he just kept himself busy with his job at the mechanics and attended the occasional pack meeting when Scott would call for one. Theo isn't exactly a part of the pack but he's in enough that Scott will invite him. You knew Theo wasn't as okay as he seemed when talking about his activities but you like seeing him confident and strong again. You didn't want to ruin it.

When it came to you explaining your past two months, it consisted of seeing Miss McCall to check your burn and then only going shopping or to lunch with Lydia and Stiles. Liam, Mason, and Corey always took you out for breakfast two days a week. Mason, you knew he was just being a friend but Liam and Corey were doing it as friends  _and_  to make sure your mental health wasn't plummeting.

"What time is the puppy pack coming?" You ask, now in a pair of pajama pants and one of Theo's shirts as the two of you are laid on the couch watching one of your favorite films.

"I can't believe you call them the puppy pack." Theo's chest rumbles beneath your head as he chuckles. He reaches to the floor and grabs his phone, lighting up the screen to check the time. "Should be here soon."

"They look like literal puppies though." You giggle against him. "So," You turn around, leaning your forearm against his chest so you can sit up and face him. "Were you outside Lydia and Stiles's place every night since I went there?"

"What?" Theo questions, his voice louder than usual with his surprise.

You shake your head, laughing softly. "I saw your truck a few days when I went to lunch and breakfast and Stiles and Lydia always saw you. Puppy Pack and Scott and Malia either always saw you or could smell you."

Theo shakes his head with a huff. "I'm losing my touch."

"Guess turning good made you bad at hiding." You tease him, your smile not daring to budge.

"You weren't ready to come home and I had to make sure you were okay for myself." Theo admits, dodging eye contact.

"You're cute when you're being sweet."

"Aren't I always cute?" Theo quirks a brow as one of his hands traces your bicep.

You look to the ceiling and scrunch your nose as if to be in deep thought. "You have your moments."

"You saying you haven't missed this face? Or these arms?" Theo says, motioning tp his face then flexing his arm closest to end of the couch.

"I didn't say that." You shake your head and move up his chest to get close to his face. "I missed your face a lot." You place a soft kiss on his lips as Theo's heart speeds up.

"Thought so." Theo smirks as you pull away.

"So fucking arrogant." You roll your eyes but give him another kiss.

A knock on the door breaks your kiss with you jumping at the sound and your eyes bulging with immediate fear. "You okay?" Theo eyes you, gripping you closely.

"Uh, yeah." You nod as your heart rate comes back to normal. "Sudden noises." Your face turns red with your low voice that's filled with embarrassment.

"It's okay. It's just 'the puppy pack'." Theo teases to lighten your mood.

"Figured." You give him a smile as he kisses your forehead, moving you off of him so he can answer the door.

You wait on the couch and watch cautiously as Theo unlocks the four extra locks. The door opens and Liam, Mason, and Corey stroll in with three separate backpacks. Mason is already in his pajamas which makes you laugh from your seat.

"Hey, y/n." Liam says as he sets his bag on the floor beside the door.

"How's it feel to be home?" Corey asks before you could respond to Liam.

"Good." You send him a genuine smile and get up form your place once Theo has the locks relocked.

"Thank God. This place reaks of Theo. Needs some of you." Liam jokes which grants him a glare from Theo.

"Dude. It smells like Armani. Don't diss Armani." Mason shrugs his shoulders at Liam, Corey simply rolling his eyes and shaking his head at you.

"Says the human." Liam mumbles as he walks to your fridge.

"Make yourself at home?" You furrow your brows as you watch him.

"Thanks." Liams smirks, shutting the fridge after retrieving an ice blue Gatorade.

"Puppy pack." You whisper to Theo. Theo looks to you with a soft chuckle and drapes his arm over your shoulders, pulling you into his side.

The rest of your night consists of Liam and Mason burning popcorn while you and Corey instruct them on how to make it correctly on the stove, not burning the oil. All five of you find yourselves comfortable in your living room watching the original Spider-Man films. Corey and Mason took your Laz-E Boy recliner while you and Theo had the couch and Liam took the floor between everyone. Halfway through the second Spider-Man, you fell asleep peacefully on Theo's chest while he played with your hair. It was the first night you didn't have any problems falling asleep but that was mostly due to being wrapped in Theo's arms and being almost surrounded with the other boys.

Theo and Liam were the only two awake by the end of the movie so Theo took it upon himself to make sure you were as comfortable as possible and moved you into your bedroom. Theo tucked you in on his side of the bed and left you to sleep alone. In Theo's mind, he thought since you'd been sleeping alone for two months, him getting into bed with you would scare you awake and he didn't want to take the risk so he went right back to his place on the couch, turning on the third film beforehand.

Hours passed as the movie ended and Theo and Liam were right along with Corey and Mason, snoring and completely sound asleep, that was until your racing heartbeat woke the two chimeras and werewolf. The three listen with tired eyes and Theo stretches sitting up.

"I got her." Theo mumbles with a groggy voice as he gets up.

"Thank God." Liam says, planting his head right back on his pillow while Corey goes back to resting his head against Mason.

Theo makes his short walk to your room. He opens the door slowly only to see your hands grasping the sheets for dear life. "Hey," Theo whispers, taking a seat beside you. "Y/n, wake up." He puts a soft hand on your shoulder and your eyes shoot open while you let out a scream, punching him as a reflex. "You okay?" Theo asks, your punch not affecting him at all.

You sit up and nod your head. "Nightmare." You bite your bottom lip so hard you break skin.

"Yeah, I know." Theo nods. "Your heartbeat woke us up."

"Sorry." You look away from him with your heart filling with shame.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." Theo's brows furrow and his hand rests on your thigh. "You wanna talk about it?" He questions with eyes glazed with worry.

"No." You shake your head, wiping the small amount of blood from your lip.

"Hey," Theo grasps your face so you have to look at him. "You gotta talk about it otherwise it's not gonna get any better."

Your eyes look down and then back to him as small tears start to leak from your eyes. "I, I, I-" You stumble for words as your eyes just fall heavy and the largest lump forms in your throat. "I thought I was gonna die and I thought you were gonna die. That I was gonna be the one to kill you or you to be the one to kill me and what if they come back? What if there's more of them?" You ramble, gripping Theo's wrists.

"Okay, move over." Theo sighs as his hands fall from your face. He takes your place and then pulls you to straddle his lap so you can face him. "Those were the remaining hunters. They were the only ones we didn't get in Montana. You're safe now. I promise."

"How are you okay?" You ask as your eyes water.

Theo scoffs at the question. "Yeah, barely sleeping and camping outside of Stiles's apartment is me being real okay, isn't it?"

"I mean," You glance down to his covered stomach and back to his emerald eyes. "you seem perfectly fine. I can't even sleep through the night."

Theo licks his lips and rubs his thumbs delicately against your sides. "Well, I have to deal with the guilt of killing my own sister, then I was dragged to hell only to have my sister rip my heart out, literally, then when I came back from hell,  _ghost cowboys_  were trying to erase me from existence. A few months later, I'm still homeless, living out of my truck. I get taken by hunters the first time and then I almost get killed by them a lot." Theo shakes his head as he lists the things that happened to him before. "Shit happens to me and I don't know." He shrubs breaking eye contact with you. "I just deal with it but I wouldn't say I'm fine. Or okay. I, uh, I don't take my shirt off unless I have to."

"You don't?" You ask with the softest voice that's ever come out of your mouth. Theo never had a shirt on. You wore his shirts more than he ever did.

"Nah, my abs still might be great but the scar ruins the view." Theo gives you a cornered smirk with the twisted humor to get you to laugh.

"I still like your abs." You giggle, fueling his ego.

"Good." Theo says as he kisses your nose. "And by the way, I haven't slept through the night once either. Not well anyway."

"That's what you get for eavesdropping on my heart, stalker." You tease as you wipe the stray tears that had pooled in your eyes.

"Now you got jokes." Theo laughs.

"Maybe." You smile wide as you start to feel better.

"Good, now go to back to bed." Theo widens his eyes as he quickly flips you onto your back, him hovering over you.

"You're gonna stay right?" You go back to biting your lip with the question.

A smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth as he kisses you. "Of course."


End file.
